


The Best Laid Plans

by thatworldinverted



Series: 100word tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cupcakes, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are baked goods and seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [casualpahoehoe](http://casualpahoehoe.tumblr.com): Something with cupcakes and sexual tension?

The plan was foolproof. Buy Derek cupcakes, teaching him to associate Stiles with yummy tastes (and frosting). Concede graciously to the inevitable kissage. 

It was a brilliant fucking plan, okay? Right up until he actually  _gives_ Derek the cupcakes. The pleased quirk of his mouth makes Stiles ache to just smash their faces together. 

Then Derek bites into it and the tiny moan he gives is damn near pornographic. His eyes flutter shut, throat bobbing as he swallows. There’s frosting everywhere, sweet white smudges on Derek’s upper lip, on his freaking _fingers_. 

There may be a flaw in the plan. 


End file.
